Nyotalia: Rolling into a New World!
by Cali Hedrick
Summary: (Adopted from KittyGems) When Nyo!Italy A.K.A Italia slips during a rainstorm and falls down a hill she finds herself in the Hetalia World! As well as 12 other Nyotalia girls! Come along as they try to get home... that is if they can and still want to. Fluff, romance, Violence, S. Italys mouths...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

The start shows two feet, running down a track. What was shown was white stockings, and black slips. The perspective starts going up, and a beige uniform is shown, and it goes up more, and it shows a girl with brown hair, amber eyes, and a wild curl dangling from her left of her hair. It was Autumn, crisp hair filled with the vibrant colors of red, green, yellow, and orange of the leaves. The brown-haired girl was the only one on the track. She didn't show one sign of being tired, being used to this kind of training ever since Holy Roman Empire came into rule around Europe. That's right, this is Italy. But, she rather be called Italia.

Then, two people come into view. One has blond hair that reaches at the top of her neck, baby blue eyes, a green coat with a black tank underneath, green cargo pants, and black combat boots. She could be mistaken for a boy if it wasn't for her... big breasts. In between her breast is a black cross necklace with a silver outline and chain. The girl beside her was a bit shorter then the blonde. She had black hair cut into a cute bob with a pink chrysanthemum flower in it, brown eyes that seemed almost emotionless, a pink kimono with a lighter shade of pink on the sash, a short purple jacket, white socks, and old-fashioned japanese shoes. The japanese woman was preparing their lunch, and the german was watching Italia run around the track. The blonde is Germany, the most strict and serious out of all the nations. The blackie was Japan, one of the most kindest and most agreeing nation.

"Italia! One more lap, and you can have lunch! But, prepare, I'm putting up the jumps!" Germany yelled at her ally.

"Si, Germa!" Italia yelled back. Italia stopped at the start line, crouched down in a running position. Germany set down the jumps, and she fired the old pistol of WWII. Although WWII was years ago, she still used it when she needed too. Italia started to run, and perfectly, as she jumped off one foot, she jumped over the jump, and it didn't fall, she landed, and ran two-three... JUMP! She jumped off her one foot again (Although she has two feet, she likes jumping off one foot, its more easy) and landed on her two feet again. At the next jump, she somersaulted over it. The two clapped. Italia only had one more. It was the high jump. She ran faster, jumped, and curled up into a ball, flipping over it like a boss. The two clapped louder.

"Nice one, Italia-san, desu!" Japan said, smiling. Italia bowed, smiling.

"Well, of course I had a lot of practice, since I was raised as a boy!~" Italia skipped over, and held out her hand. Japan gave her the pasta that she made earlier. "Grazie!~" Italia said, starting to eat the angel hair pasta.

Then, the sky turned black. Tiny raindrops.

"Crap, looks like the rain wanted to come early! Training is over for today!" Germany said, grabbing her headphones. She put them around her neck, and they started to run. Running into their house, Italia closed the door behind them.

"That's nice, I forgot the basket, desu..." Japan said, about to go back out.

"No, Japan, its ok! I'll get it!" Italia said, grabbing her poncho. "Are you sure, desu?" Japan asked. "Yeah." Italia said, pulling the poncho over her head.

"Be back soon, then." Germany said.

"Si! I will, it won't take long." Italia said, saluting, and then, with a quick movement, she disappeared into the night. Italia ran over to the basket, and picked it up. But, while running back, she slipped on some mud. "VEEEEEEEE!" She screeched. She started to roll down the side of the hill, and then, she felt like she was floating, that's when she blacked out.

_**Thank you for reading this I am Toph Hedrick and I adopted this fanfic from KittyGems and I hope you like it. If there's something you'd like to see please review I do tend to get busy and mind blocked I will get the rest of the chapters out on here and I will add more soon~**_


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys! It's Cali (Toph if I havent changed it yet) So I've been terribly busy and I'm sorry I havent caught up with my stories. I now have a Tumblr, I've gotten a lil better on YouTube and I'm working on other stories and school as well. In school I am now in school from 6:30 to 2:41 all day long and I've been dealing with family matters as well. I have a message for each story here on . Just scroll down to the stroy you're looking for. Also there is more at the very bottom

Amaranthine: A Zutara Story

I haven't worked on this story in over a year and I haven't had any more inspiration for this story. I still remember maybe one idea at least (or most if I can't remember more). I still completely love what I have had with it. It was my first published fanfic and I actually spent over a year prior thinking and planning and creating and writing down ideas but I really have nothing left for it and I'm deeply sorry. I am willing to give it up over adoption if you're interested. Just PM me if that's the case. Again, I'm deeply sorry.

Nyotalia: Rolling into a New World

I swear I haven't forgotten this! I do have ideas and plans for this and I still have to get the rest of the chapters up and I understand if you're upset. I will get those out as soon as I can but if you read up top I've been busy. NOTE TO ANYONE. DON'T START MORE STORIES AT ONCE AND I FAILED AT THAT. I will stop doing that and as soon as I can I'll get the rest up and ACUAL NEW CHAPTERS. I swear I'll get it up.

A Martial Artist's Lost Love

I'm working on the next chapter now I'll get it up sooner than the others even though I should REALLY give the Nyotalia people their chapters (I'm sorry to the Nyotalia fans who are still reading)

I forgot what I was going to put down here I got distracted...

-Cali Hedrick


End file.
